Individuals and other entities often rely on authentication systems based on a public key infrastructure (PKI) to significantly mitigate or otherwise mitigate a number of security risks that may be posed through use of passwords or other sensitive information over a communications network, such as the Internet. However, for some entities, there are difficulties that may prevent these entities from adopting such authentication systems. For instance, if an individual owns a variety of user devices, it may be difficult to synchronize digital certificates across these devices. Further, unlike passwords that can be set to something easily remembered by an individual, digital certificates are not human readable or memorable. While password synchronization tools are available for PKI keys, these tools are also subject to their own vulnerabilities.